


Lazy days

by BlakeYousoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hange uses they/them, Hotel, Other, Pet Names, Pieck is a cocky shit and it backfires, Pizza, Teasing, dom hange, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro
Summary: ‘Eat me up like apple pie’Hange & Pieck spend a weekend alone, and Pieck gets hungry. Hange, being the loving partner, orders pizza.
Relationships: Pieck/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Lazy days

**Author's Note:**

> Hange uses they/them!

“Hange, I’m hungry.” Pieck said, rolling over to face Hange.

The pair had decided to go away for the weekend, to spend some much needed time together. They’d spent most of their time in the hotel in each others embrace, rekindling the fires of their relationship.

Also, a lot of sex. God- they had a lot of sex.

Today was their last day, and they would be leaving tomorrow to go back to normality. The pair were both in bed, having just finished having sex for the what? Fourth time that day? Both had lost count. It was a comfortable silence, until Pieck had spoke up.

Hange gave a soft hum, rolling to face Pieck. They reached over, and tucked some of Pieck’s hair behind her ear. Even after sex, she still looked gorgeous in Hange’s eyes. 

“Would you like to go out for dinner, then?” They asked.

“Mmm...” Pieck frowned slightly, “That would require getting up, having a shower, and getting dressed and going out...” she frowned more. “Can we just order food here?” Her face softened slightly, and she gave Hange her best puppy dog eyes.

Hange, being ever so weak for her darling girlfriend, gave a soft sigh and nodded. “Sure, I’ll order room service.” Hange got up, picking their pants up from the floor.

“Can we get pizza instead?” They didn’t even have to turn around to know Pieck was doing the puppy dog eyes again, it was evident in her voice.

“Anything for you, my love.” Hange slipped their pants on, and threw on an over sized hoodie. They picked up their phone, searching on the web for the nearest pizza place to where they were staying.

Pieck, on the other hand, had sat up, not bothering to wrap the blanket around her bare chest. It’s not exactly like she had anyone to hide anything from. Her neck and collarbones were covered in dark hickeys and love bites, and she was going to wear them with pride. She moved a hand, running a finger along one of the marks on her collar, smiling softly to herself. She must of zoned out, because she soon felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up, coming eye to eye with Hange who had the phone to their ear.

“Is pepperoni okay?” They asked.

Pieck gave a soft nod, her cheeks heating up slightly. This always happened whenever Hange touched her, even if it was just a simple touch on the shoulder - she would always get flustered. It wasn’t fair, to be honest- she could never get Hange to blush like that just from something so simple.

Hange had gone back to talking on the phone, ordering their food. Pieck pouted to herself, crossing her arms as she did so. It totally wasn’t fair - Hange had her wrapped around their little finger, and Pieck wasn’t gonna stand for it any longer. She started to form a plan in her head, a devilish smile slowly appearing.

“Right. They said it should be with us within the next half an hour.” Hange said, putting their phone back on the bedside table. “Is that alright with you?”

Pieck gave a soft hum, “Of course. I actually think I will have that shower, since it’s going to take so long to arrive...” She got up, not bothering to cover herself with the blanket at all. 

Hange was most definitely staring at her, and they gave a slight cough. “Of course. Just don’t be too long-“

Pieck gave a hum in response, now brushing her hair with her hair brush. Her hair wasn’t that messy, but she didn’t want to wash it with any tangles or knots in it. Once she was done, she went over to Hange, and gave them a kiss on their jaw. 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” She said, smirking gently before turning, and going to the bathroom. The door closed behind her with a click.

The sound of the shower could soon be heard, as well as soft singing. Hange smiled softly to themselves upon hearing the singing. They always found it so cute how Pieck would sing to herself in the shower.

The half hour soon passed, and while Pieck was showering, Hange started to tidy up the room a bit, as well begin to pack their bags for when they checked out in the morning.

There was soon a knock on the door, and Hange got up. They walked to the door, knocking on the bathroom door first- “Pieck, the food is here-“ they said before going to open the door.

“Afternoon, here is your order.” The boy said, handing over the pizza to Hange. 

Hange gave a nod, “Let me just put these down, and I’ll get your money.” They said, taking the pizza into the room, and putting them down on the bed. They then got out their wallet, and got the correct money out, before going back to the door.

“Her-“ as they were about to hand the money over, they felt warm, damp hands slip around their waist from behind. “E-eh?”

“Mmm... hurry up and pay the guy already...” Pieck mumbled, pressing her face against Hange’s back. She nuzzled her face against it, smirking slightly to herself.

Hange felt their cheeks heat up, and they looked up at the delivery boy - whose face has gone bright red. They quickly handed him the money, and closed the door. 

They turned around, pulling Pieck into a gentle hold. God- she didn’t even have a towel on.

Pieck looked up Hange, a cocky smile on her face. “Heh. Made you blush-“ she said, biting her lip gently.

“You... You little brat.” Hange frowned, holding her closer. “You are just asking for it now, aren’t you?”

Now it was Pieck’s turn to blush. She looked down, pushing her head into Hange’s chest to hide her face. Well. This hadn’t gone to plan, now had it?

Hange smirked softly, moving a hand and putting it under Pieck’s chin, tilting her head up so their eyes met. God, they could just eat the poor flustered girl up right there and then. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, puppy.”

Pieck felt weak at the knees, and she gulped, holding onto Hange like her life depended on it. She kept the eye contact, as hard as it was. Pieck gave a soft whimper, pressing herself as close to Hange as she could.

“H-Hange...” her voice was quiet, barley above a whisper. 

“I suppose it’s time to teach you a lesson, no?”

Pieck gave a weak nod, blushing brightly. 

Hange smirked, and kissed her on her cheek. “I suppose it was a waste of time you having a shower... Since I’m about to get you so dirty once again.” They leant close to her ear, biting it gently. “Get on the bed, puppy.”

Pieck gave a shiver, and nodded, doing as Hange said.

Hange gave a soft smirk, and turned around to the door. They opened it, and slipped on a ‘Do no Disturb’ sign on the outside handle, their pizza had long since been forgotten about.

**Author's Note:**

> All Pieck does is try to be cocky and it never works


End file.
